Do the pants still work?
by BeAch xo Bum
Summary: After a few years of wondering what happened to the Traveling Pants. Carman finds them tucked away in her closet. The girls all decide to try the pants again and see if the magic the pants has brought them so many summers ago will still work.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction story. Please enjoy and leave some reviews!)

Dislcaimer: I do not own "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants".

Carman wandered around her room trying to find her i-pod. She lifted her bed comforter and looked under. She pushed away some old papers and dust bunnies before sighing and bringing her head back out. Carmon walked over to her closet and took everything off of her third shelf. That was the shelf where she just threw things if she didn't know where else to put them. Carman poked through her stuff for a few minutes until she gave up. Just as she was about to close her closet a small cardboard box caught her eye. She pushed a pair of red fuzzy slippers away and dragged the box out. Carman carefully opened the box and pushed away the tissue paper that was covering what ever was inside. Once the tissue paper was gone she could see… a pillow? No, it was made of denim. Carman took the thing out, curious of what it could be. When she unfolded it she gasped. It was The Pants. She couldn't believe her eyes, she thought Tibby had lost them when she moved a few years ago, but really here they were sitting in her closet that whole time. Carman put the pants on her bed and stared at them for a while remembering all the summers she had spent with them. Now the girls were 18 years old. They were all pretty much the same, except Tibby moved into a bigger house when her mom got transferred into a better job. They were all still pretty close, but of course, they did grow a little apart. Bridget became even more serious about her soccer so she was busy most of the time, and Lena was becoming more and more secretive. She didn't want to talk about things that bothered her. She wanted everyone, even herself, to think that nothing was wrong, but everyone knew there was. Carman leaned over to the phone and dialed Tibby's number, which she knew by heart by the time she was 6.

"Hello?" Tibby's voice asked into the phone.

"Hey Tib! It's Carman," Carman said happily.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Carman could hear the clicking of the mouse and key board in the back round.

"Well I found the pants," Carman said deciding just to come out and say it and see if Tibby had any idea of what she was talking about.

"Pants?" Tibby asked the keyboard clicking was getting faster.

"Yeah, do you know what I'm talking about?" Carman asked.

"UG!" Tibby moaned and the clicking stopped.

"You lost?" Carman asked laughing to herself.

"Yeah," Tibby said laughing, "Ok so what is this about pants?"

"Remember the Traveling Pants?" Carman asked staring at them.

"Oh yea," then she paused, "the ones I lost?"

"Well it turns out you didn't lose them, they have been sitting in my closet in a box the whole time!" Carman said excitedly.

"Wow!" Tibby said, "Do you think they still work?"

"I don't know. I mean it's obvious we all grew. No, they probably won't work anymore," Carman said shaking her head. "It's impossible."

"We might as well try Carma," Tibby said.

"Yeah, I guess. So you call Bridget and tell her to call Lena, and then meet up at my house," she said.

"Ok see you later," Tibby said.

"By," Carman said hanging up and staring back at the pants, wondering if maybe just maybe they will work.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later the four girls were huddled together in Carman's room staring at the pants, which lay still on Carman's unmade bed.

"So what do you guys think?" Lena asked pushing a strand of her beautiful brown hair out of her face.

"I think we should try them on," Bridget said.

"I'll go first!" Lena yelled excitedly. She jumped up and took the pants off the bed. As she carefully slipped into them all the girls watched, holding their breath. Lena turned around her face showing that she was completely surprised, "They," she paused and took a deep breath, "guys they still fit!" All the girls watched in surprise as the pants hugged Lena's body the same way they had almost 3 years ago.

"Let me try!" Tibby said jumping up a few seconds later. Tibby stripped off her black baggy pants and slid into The Pants. And to everyone's surprise they fit. Tibby laughed and jumped around a little. "Guys can you believe this?" Carman opened her mouth, to speak but she couldn't find the right words. "Here!" Tibby took the pants off and threw them at Carman. "Your turn," she said, her eyes filled with eagerness.

Carman took the pants and held them carefully in her hands debate whether or not to try them on. She knew her body wasn't built like her friends. They all had slim bodies and nice small curves in the right places. Carman on the other hand, wasn't what people would classify as fat, but she certainly wasn't thin, she knew her body had probably grown a lot in the last few years and wasn't sure if the pants would fit her. She sighed and put them on anyway.

"Perfect!" Bridget said smiling. "I knew they would fit you!"

Carman smiled and quickly glanced at her self in the mirror, she looked good in these pants, just as she always had.

Bridget tried them on last, and of coarse they fit her athletic body too. The girls all smiled at each other and Lena folded the pants carefully and placed them in the middle of them. "What should we do," she asked. "Summer starts in a week, should we try them again? You know, see if they still work."

Tibby nodded, "Yea why not? For old time's sake!" she said.

So it was agreed, the girls would try the magic of the pants again this summer. Although their plans weren't as exciting as the summers before, maybe something magical could happen to them. And even though none of them wanted to admit it, they all needed a little magic to boost them up.


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later the pants were taken out of their box, which has been decided to be the formal hiding place for The Pants. They decided to let Carman have the pants first because she was the one who found them, then Lena because she was going to Greece to try and settle things out with Kostos once and for all, then Tibby who would need something to look forward too because once again she had no plans, then Bridget who wasn't sure what her plans were yet. Carman took the pants out of the box and put them on the first second she got. She ran in them down to Lena's house to wish her luck and say good-by. To her surprise though she found her lying outside on the grass with suitcases sprawled all around her.

"Lena? What are you doing?" Carman asked plopping down next to her. Lena sighed and rolled over.  
"I think this was a bad idea. He doesn't love, or even care about me anymore. He would have called, or written or something!" she said tears falling from her eyes. Carman swept her into a big hug and whispered in her ear that everything would be ok.

"No, if this was meant to happen don't you think it would have already? We have had so many chances to make it work," Lena wiped a run away tear off her cheek. "Im so stupid! I keep thinking that if I keep going after him, and I keep begging him to go out with me again, one day he finally will. But obviously that's not working! I mean wouldn't you think he would get the hint by now?" Carman squeezed her friend,

"Lena, follow your heart. I think that if you got this far," she paused, "Lena look at your self! You are sitting on the floor with suitcases all around you trying to think whether or not you should go to Greece. GO! Lena, go! If Kostos doesn't want you, he would be extremely stupid, and it would be his lose. Don't worry about it, you're making the right decision, I know." Lena stood up took one last heavy sob and squeezed Carman with all her might,

"Promise me that no matter what happens in Greece, you will always love me? Promise me that you will never push me away for a boy and that you will always be my friend," she paused and just as Carman was about to say I promise Lena opened her mouth again, "And Carman, promise me you will never make a promise you can't keep."

"Lena?" Carman asked, now she too felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I promise."


End file.
